


「农橘」NEVER LAND-Drown

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: NEVER  LAND [1]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	「农橘」NEVER LAND-Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs. Yuxin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.+Yuxin).



Chapter 1. DROWN

 

 

在大厂里有那么几天晚上，陈立农听过别的练习生跟女朋友doi的声音。他不是对这方面如狼似虎的人，但宿舍隔音效果不好到墙都在传递着床架的震动。青春期男孩子通常不仅竖着耳朵，下面那个也会竖着一起听，因为女孩子娇滴滴的叫声没有一个人能拒绝，而且活塞运动时囊袋晃动着拍击阴唇的水声越响亮，昭示着这个女生越水灵。

跟他同一个宿舍的许凯皓听着墙角计时，3分11秒，他大声拍着墙壁说，你搞什么啊大佬，人家女孩子过瘾了没有！你就射！

李长庚侃侃而谈，“女孩子软，做起来是真的舒服，但是男女大脑构造不一样，做着做着容易…日久生情。”他戏谑的看了看没染过头发的瓜皮头陈立农。

舞蹈基础为0的陈立农为了练舞，已经连续半个月没有好好睡觉。不是睡不够3小时就要起来录制，就是全身酸痛搞得他什么姿势睡觉都不踏实。本来想好好享受珍贵的睡眠时间，被这么一闹上面下面都精神了。种种因素让他心中无名火起，但在宿舍里撸总感觉不自在，只好等下面自己消下去。他看着李长庚的一副损样，回道，“那你是觉得男人就不会了哦？”

“那当然，”李长庚满意的开口，“尤其是跟体格相当的做，快感就完全来自于征服对方。说不定等农农再长大一点就会领悟到了哦。”

 

 

第二次公演结束后，恰逢东京旅游观光局在寻找制作团队拍摄新旅游宣传片，节目组为了增加曝光度赶紧谈好合作，组织前二十名练习生去拍一个快闪宣传视频。对于已经在和尚庙度过几百个春秋的年轻男孩们，这次外出是一个极佳的散心的机会。

 

对陈立农来说也是一次散心，初次曝光在大众面前，他感受到许多混乱的不平衡。想象舞姿与实际表演的不平衡，现在与过去的不平衡，个人生活与电视形象的不平衡，他欲沉默对待的和路人急欲了解的的完全失衡。

失衡，有什么在朝他逼近，海水想谋杀他。

他觉得自己站在沙滩上，海平面与沙滩的夹角从一百八十度不断往回缩。身旁礁石乱生，狰狞的样子五花八门，仿佛他回头逃跑就会把他绊倒，让他就这样在海滩上丧命。

 

这次的拍摄是和一个新人摄影团队共同完成的，大多是在东京主要旅游景点进行拍摄。

陈立农觉得自己受网上评价的影响太严重，导致第一天拍摄完全没有状态，以至于练习生们在跟导演打完招呼，大声夸赞导演的神颜时也听力下线，浑然不知周围发生了什么事。

第一场拍摄是所有练习生一起打打闹闹的走过东京铁塔，然后gopro放在地上拍在东京塔旁边跳freestyle的练习生。正在拍远景的时候陈立农突然踩到自己的鞋带，差点把前面的Justin给压倒了。本来继续拍下去没有问题，但是大家都慌慌张张的，陈立农急忙站出来不停鞠躬道歉。监视器后面的导演不耐烦的挥挥手，示意赶紧再来一遍。

他个人的状态不怎么好，但大家的状态也似乎没调动起来。之后这个远景镜头又来回几遍，终于在导演长时间的沉默，似乎是勉强妥协后算是过了。

第二场拍摄是陈立农作为电视台记者，用英语采访在新宿街头漫画书店、电玩城、小酒馆里玩闹唱歌跳舞的练习生们，因为是使用onetake的方式进行拍摄，他还要按照设定好的路线行走。有了前科，他对自己十分严格，在车上移动的时候把短短十句台词、4分钟内的走位背了两个小时。

排练之后开始拍第一遍，他听见导演助理大声喊了一句卡。

正要走进居酒屋的他尴尬的卡住动作，看助理大哥哼哧哼哧跑过来。“刚刚埃文老师说你表情太生硬了，你好好找下感觉再来一遍。”

有一点挫败，助理大哥看他的眉毛耷拉下来，安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，重新振作之后助理大哥招呼着开始第二次拍摄。

第二次拍摄时，在上一个拍摄点的小鬼和卜凡在不停的挤眉弄眼耍鬼脸，陈立农被逗得确定自己脸上挂着的就是最自然的微笑，台词也流畅地慢慢从嘴巴里走出来...

“卡！”

助理的大嗓门又响起来。

“哥，这回是什么问题？”陈立农这次自己走到助理面前。

助理大哥颇无奈的开口，说：“埃导说你台词讲的太快了，到时候剪辑不好配合音乐。”

再次因为自己的问题打断拍摄，陈立农在片场中心三百六十度鞠躬道歉。监视器后面的人依然不为所动，出于礼数，他还是大声的跟导演道歉。

第三次、第四次、第五次这条onetake依然没过，打断的原因分别是强风突然刮过把陈立农造型吹乱了、陈立农换表情的时候脸上某块肌肉没有跟上节奏、陈立农领口第一颗风纪扣没扣上，看上去像个小混混。

今天真的是背，倒了什么血霉啊。陈立农把自己重重的砸到床上，最后那一条在拍到第23遍的时候导演终于大发慈悲没有喊卡，一众跳舞跳累、唱歌声哑、freestyle到没词的练习生谢天谢地，恨不得跟这个导演磕头的时候，这个埃导终于肯活动一下，把头探出监视器外，拿着大喇叭说了句话。

“大家都辛苦了，今天拍了这么多条，反正东拼西凑也不是不能拼成个好作品。晚上早点休息，明天继续。”

埃导大概只有颜值让人心情愉悦，说出来的话真的让大家心里不是滋味，但一个个全都累得不行了，感谢完工作人员之后各自回酒店歇着。

此时陈立农的注意力环绕赤道一周之后终于回到原主脑袋里了，可能是因为导演说话的时候一直在盯着他这个影响进度的罪魁祸首，盯得他清醒许多。他惊讶的发现导演虽然眉头紧蹙一脸不耐烦，浓眉大眼的样子确实很帅，他们的演艺学校里也挑不出几个这么帅的。

不过导演叫什么名字来着？

陈立农没想太多，不一会儿就睡着了。这次酒店是旅游局负责的，他们每人享受一间标准大床房。舒适的环境加上没有奇怪的背景音，他收获两个多月来第一场可以跟在家睡媲美的睡眠体验。

 

 

转眼间拍摄进行到了第五天，期间发生的种种曲折陈立农不想过多赘述。他多了个叫“金卡王子”的外号，对此他只是觉得，还好他的朋友们没有因为他可怜的演技鄙视他，要不然他会考虑放弃演艺生涯的事。今天其他练习生照例跟“金卡王子”打过招呼准备开工之后，小鬼突然戏瘾上身，抹一把眼泪道，我们的农农宝贝怎么这么命苦，求求老天爷开眼，可别让他再触埃导霉头了。

陈立农只能露出苦笑，现在普通喊卡这种事已经不足以让他沮丧了，他新的烦恼事项发生在今天清晨。

陈立农向助理大哥远远地招了招手，挥挥自己的手机，示意他看一下信息。

过了一分钟，导演助理回复说早上给他推的名片是看上他的大佬，保证有钱。自己只是个传话的，大佬不勉强他，有需求了就联系。

陈立农赶紧问他，那我要是没需求呢？

助理回他，没需求他给你打钱，然后你再好好考虑一下是有还是没有。

陈立农被这个大佬的气势吓坏了，经纪人不在身边，他一时间竟然想不出应对的方法。

 

 

他没被人包养过，虽然他也不知道这是不是包养，肚子里也没有坏水，一听见打钱跟看见瘟神一样。不行不行，多的钱他不想要，就当是最近烦心事太多、换个心情、解决年轻火气好了，这三个理由都能充分安慰自己，让他这个雏儿心理平衡一点，快点接受演艺界潜规则，踏出的艰难第一步。

想起昨晚睡前，隔壁房间再次传来的熟悉的呻吟声，陈立农鬼使神差般点了“添加为好友”。添加完好友的手机烫手得不得了，他赶紧塞到书包里。他觉得自己周围都是监控摄像头，自己堕落的想法正在被他人紧紧窥探。

收工时，陈立农掏出手机，发现mob8已经添加他为好友，还发了一个定位，让他穿严实点，晚上九点过来坐车牌尾号是多少的车。而且为了不被人录音，不能开口说话，只能写字。陈立农看完要求之后，忐忑的发了一条信息，说我们能不能先试一试。

金主大佬没有回他，不知道有没有看信息。

 

 

车子停在汽车旅馆房间正下方。坐在妇产科检查病房风格的高级套房里，陈立农腰跟大腿、大腿跟小腿呈完美直角，板板正正的坐着，双手还放在膝盖上。

但是他脑袋里像千军万马打仗一样混乱，他觉得自己遭遇了跟小说一样的魔幻套路，金主大佬就是片场那个看自己极度不爽、数秒喊卡的林导林埃文老师。

林彦俊觉得很无奈，这个小孩是不是打算跟自己干瞪眼一个晚上。

他在速写本上写，“以前做过吗？”

陈立农战战兢兢接过本子，接过笔的时候没看清楚，笔掉在了地上。仿佛害怕林导会像在片场一样瞪他，他赶紧疯狂摇头。

林彦俊一看，估计小孩是紧张了。这副天然无害的样子真的跟平常屏幕上的样子毫无二致，果然他的眼光还是很准的。

“我要做些什么？”

写好字，小孩把脸颊挨在速写本上面，双眼亮晶晶的望着他。林彦俊觉得自己出现幻觉了，陈立农一副要挨训的样子，身后居然长出来一条小狗尾巴在配合的晃来晃去。

第一次做的话…让他当被插入的那方好像不太好吧。林彦俊仔细思考着，虽然包这个小孩纯粹是自己想找一个幸运的练习生蹂躏一下，但是小孩是要唱歌跳舞的，真的玩坏了不好交代。

“我去洗澡，半个小时出来，你找点玩具玩玩，必须待会儿能硬起来。”

今晚一点都不低调、穿着豹纹衬衫的林导把自己的墨镜甩到床上，酷酷的用跟主人一样不羁的字迹，告诉陈立农这个明显是放过他了的讯息，然后一头扎进淋浴间里。

望着一屋子的“玩具”，有在av里见过的，有第一次碰见的——这个手术台一样的椅子就特别新鲜。陈立农发誓他绝对不想做一个小白脸，他只是想知道这是个什么东西而已。拿出手机查询，“情趣旅馆 用具”第一次出现在他的搜索记录里。渐渐地，“八爪章鱼座椅”、“润滑”把之前搜过的“新宿 神社” 、“东京 旅游”顶了下去。

 

刚洗完澡，男人浑身冒着草莓味的热气，下身只围一条浴巾向他走来时，陈立农听见了另一种什么东西在逼近的声音。

男人上身肌肉匀称结实，刚好不瘦弱线条也不会太明显的身材。他站在陈立农面前十公分，端详了一会儿神不守舍的男孩。把下身的浴巾解下来用力擦了擦滴水的头发，男人抬起头直视着陈立农。

是海浪在拍打沙滩的声音。

陈立农望着男人的双眼，这双让他印象深刻、目光坚定的双眼——男人漆黑的眼珠里藏着一片海。

林彦俊把毛巾卷了两下绕到陈立农颈后，陈立农没有顺着力道弯腰，只是低着目光望着他。

“待会儿…好好听我的话、好好学…要不然换我上你，知道吗？”

男人被雾气染红的唇瓣开开合合，陈立农好像又有些走神，因为脑袋里的海浪声响太大。李长庚口中所言的“体格相当”就在他眼前，这样的一副肉体在发出致命的要求。

失衡，海平面与沙滩的夹角迫近九十度，翻腾的海浪试图挑战陡峭悬崖的边界，他稍稍歪头黑海就会浸湿自己，板块冲撞的闷响在海底波纹般扩张。好想加速潮汐运动，事情的下一步发展他想尽快了解。

他开始行动起来。

 

 

 

“林导，怎么称呼你？”陈立农把他的双腿架在八爪椅的分腿器上后，小心翼翼地把写了字的本子递过去。

林导刚洗完澡，浑身冒着草莓味的热气，赤裸裸的向他走来时，陈立农感觉自己的小兄弟在吼着让陈立农把他放出去。他不知道是帅哥本人催情还是草莓味的沐浴乳催情。

“林埃文吧，你随意。”林彦俊瞟了他一眼，潇洒把答案写在素描本上，然后倒到椅背上。出于对过去的介怀，现在林彦俊都是以化名在他人面前生活。

瓜皮头男生点了点头，视线往下看了看——小穴居然是一片湿软，冒着水光的样子，是他刚刚自己一边洗澡一边扩张的吗？穴口泛着浅浅的粉色，润滑液因为夹不住而慢慢地溢出来，让陈立农忍不住好好地，字面意义上，疼爱一下。

 

闭上眼睛，他看见了林彦俊似是明亮却无神的黑漆漆的双眼。没入男人眼底的这片海洋，只需要往前踏出一步。

陈立农曾经很喜欢海，把悲伤撒进海里，海里并不会冒出一个仙人问他要不要拿走一份快乐。相反，悲伤安稳的卧在海底，没有机会出现在他眼前。

失衡，灵魂与肉体加速分离，心灵与行为在背道而驰。

他想赶快把自己背上沉重的悲伤卸在海岸线上，他行将就木的肉体留在海滩上，让他的灵魂扑进黑色的海水里。悲伤会越来会多，就让他们都堆在海滩上跟自己的身体一直腐朽下去吧。

融入这个彻底失衡的海域，他的灵魂才可以安安静静的卧在海底，获得最安稳的睡眠。睡眠真的太重要了。

灵魂与肉体彻底分家之前，他是这么想的。

 

 

 

 

陈立农抱着林彦俊窄窄的胯骨抽插起来，一下子把肉棒埋进这么狭窄的穴道里，陈立农觉得自己的那根被挤得很爽。包裹着他的软肉有韵律的一下一下地缩紧放松着，热情迎接他的润滑液在抽插间发出响亮的拍水声，他觉得自己要被吸得受不了了。

林彦俊突然将手伸到身下勃发肉棒尚未没入后穴的那部分，鼓励般的套弄了两下，肉棒开始充血，显露出狰狞的脉络。用两根手指感受隐隐跳动的脉络，夹着肉棒向自己的更深处侵略。陈立农望着那双好看的眼睛，它们微微眯着，仿佛在催他快一点、再快一点。

他顺着指引一进一出，随后食髓知味般抽插得越来越快。室友所言不虚，看着身下的男人迷乱的样子，陈立农觉得自己在牵着他一起坠入黑色的海底。

 

林彦俊感觉今天的润滑油用的不错，他里面不一会儿就被操软还出水了，腿不由自主使劲打得更开，呼吸也开始着手把呻吟声勾出来。陈立农发狠的捅着，囊袋晃动起来狠狠地拍打着他冒着水的穴口。雪白的臀瓣不一会儿就冒出粉色。

交合处噗呲噗呲的水声让陈立农觉得，性感淫靡的气息在逐渐填满自己每一个渴求肉欲的细胞。林彦俊另外一只手扣住他的后颈，色情地含住、舔舐他的喉结。陈立农的前端来回抽插间在肉壁深处的上方寻到一处细嫩软肉，他光是经过那处柔软都要颤抖一下。再一次出击时他狠狠地往那个肖想已久的地方捅过去。

“呃啊啊！”吻住他喉结的林彦俊失控呻吟出声，那双蛊惑着他的眼睛里升起一层雾气。

陈立农觉得自己好像找到方法了，他下身往前，埋入更深的地方，上身撒娇一样压在他的胸膛上。少年咧开嘴对着那双失神的眼睛甜甜的笑着，让林彦俊觉得很想摸摸他的头，夸他好棒。

被小孩搞还挺有成就感的，被男孩紧紧依靠的林彦俊突然冒出来这么一个想法。

林彦俊难耐的扬起头，看着对面墙上的一排按摩棒，觉得自己舒服的快叫出来了，嘶嘶的倒吸凉气。正打算卸下羞耻心发发骚的时候，陈立农爆发般射出来了，精液直直冲向最深处。

处男嘛，第一次被夹得这么爽，射得快很正常。

 

“哈…你在看哪里？” 林彦俊喘顺气后，收回挑逗着肉棒的手，粗暴的把面前惊慌不已的男孩的脸抬起来。他忘了，自己制定的规则是用笔交谈。

“对不起…埃文哥…我好笨。” 顺毛男孩一个字一个字无助的从嘴里吐出来，狗狗眼睁得大大的，却没有在看林彦俊。

 

顺从男人的指导，让他看着青涩的自己在一点点变化，让他沉溺，再让他知道自己仍是弱势那一方——他猜测男人最喜欢他可爱的一面，这样拙劣的演技不知能不能让男人跟他一起躺在海底。不管想包养他这件事是不是突发奇想，别再想着游出来的事。

有了这一次，陈立农充分体会到何为“食髓知味”，下一次、下下次、再下下次，他都要这个男人在海里陪他一起充分消化悲伤。肉体上深深的依赖感来的毫无理由，但他知道先找上门的男人没有理由甩手逃开。

 

林彦俊感受到男孩子温热的手心在留恋的抚摸他的胯骨。浓稠的液体被地心引力勾引着溢出穴口，顺着股缝徐徐往下，精液与丝线互相拉扯着下坠，从座位往内凹的空缺淌到地板上。

“好看吗？” 他终于忍不住微笑，眼角弯弯，一片潮红。

“……？” 陈立农抬起脸，嘴抿成一条线，仿佛话到嘴边又找不到适合的修辞。

他看见这个散发出危险气息的男人伸出他因为情欲浮现出血管的手，有种病态的雕塑般的美。

雕塑模型一样的两只大手从两腿中间穿过，覆在被操熟的屁股瓣上，五指用力将自己刚合上的腿根掰开，连带着将正随着呼吸一张一合的后穴拉伸开，更多浊液急速涌出肿胀发红的穴口。

“我这里流出你的东西的样子，好看吗？”

男人做出口型，得意的歪头笑着，连紧贴嘴角的那颗痣看上去都这么嚣张。

 

用低沉的气音诱惑他，这是挑衅意味十足的调情。

不愧是比自己成熟许多的男人，真的很难控制住他的行动。

抬起身子，看着遭受自己大力撞击而被蹭得粉红粉红的臀瓣，陈立农觉得下身受到感染，正在重新启动。但是他有点手足无措，下一步要做什么？

林彦俊勾勾手，让他过来，陈立农嘟着嘴乖乖俯下上身。

“怎么，没操过人这样就受不了吗？”大手摸摸瓜皮头，头发软软的，手感真的很好，是上好的兔毛做的吧。

“第一次都是这样的。下次你还这么快射就换我来搞你，知道吗。”

意识到埃文老师好像挺满意的，陈立农回魂似的小小声在林彦俊耳边说，“我十二月份进节目之前有做体检，很健康的，老师你放心哦。”

刚说完，陈立农觉得自己的话牛头不对马嘴，好像没有回应埃文老师，赶紧补了一句：“老师你放心，我会努力的。”

 

林彦俊挑挑眉，小男孩这么好泡到手的吗，上过一次之后就乖乖交底了。他心一动，拿起手机打算打一万块过去意思意思，觉得好像忘了什么，又在速写本上写“10k,OK吗？”

收网成功，第一次行动完成，原本以为很难收服的目标不过如此。同时陈立农也被自己的心态转变吓到，一切都过渡得如此迅速，但他从中获得的是实打实的快乐，过度的情感确实有在宣泄、溶解掉。

他赶紧抢过笔写，“不用了，哥以后多给我单独拍摄大片的机会就好。”

林彦俊一看，会心笑了出来。不愧是他看上的小孩，省心又有头脑。看在他这么会做的份上，之后还是把零花钱打给他吧。

看他笑出来，陈立农猜这是同意了的意思。

回忆自己的在校生活，陈立农想起路过艺术科楼下的时候，有一些漂亮的女生前几天手上拎着Lv包，后几天就开着保时捷从学校驶向市区了。

他想，林埃文老师是不是也是第一次包小男生呢，这么不清楚市场价。

 

 

突然陈立农的头被毫不留情地拍了一下，正郁闷林导又对他哪里不满了，眼前一个恐怖的玩具被放在他手里。

那是一个震动延迟束缚环，陈立农在酒店房间的菜单里看过这个电子产品的使用说明，总之…不是一个好东西。

“想多上杂志，就要看你进步够不够多。”

展示文字时，林彦俊回想着陈立农脸颊挨着速写本的可爱姿势，不自觉地照做起来。双腿放在分腿器上太久了，有点麻。他把两条腿抬起来，脚撑在座位边缘上。陈立农清楚看见自己的精液把男人的穴口和那附近的座椅皮套射的一塌糊涂。

男人故意歪了歪头，猫一般眯起平时凶狠的眼睛打量着他。

以前这审视的目光于他来说是煎熬。陈立农觉得不妙，现在这目光使他更加煎熬了，他真的害怕下一次在片场看见他的眼睛会当场一柱擎天。

林彦俊应该真的很想让他马上一柱擎天——他伸出一只脚，轻轻地用脚趾夹着陈立农的肉棒上下滑动了几下，缓慢到陈立农忘了这个男人在片场有多急着喊卡。

以为自己控制住剧情走向，却独独控制不住情欲的小兔子觉得自己要被对面肆意散发性感气息的男人迷晕了。他看见男人白皙的手指挑了一下页脚，翻到了大本子的下一页。

 

“我们 一起 努力啊^ ^”

 

 

 

伴随着一串气泡咕噜咕噜在海底破裂的声音，他看见自己恶毒的愿望成真。

 

 

-TBC


End file.
